What have we done
by Brittany Crosgrove
Summary: This is about four girls who was dating four handsome boys in middle school but when the boys told them the truth, they broke the girl's hearts really bad and that made the girls run away. What will happen when the girls come back to finish high school? Will the boys do everything in there power to get the girls back and with the girls be with someone else?


BC: Hey Everyone, I made this story, because I got bored. Anyways I'm putting my own OC in the story.

Kai: **So if you don't like it don't read it!**

BC: **Kai!**

Kai: What? I was just saying.

BC: Do that again and I'll replace you with someone else.

Tala: HA!She got you Kai.

Tyson & Max: BC doesn't not own beyblade.

Brooklyn: But she does own her OC.

Ray: Enjoy!

* * *

It was a new school year at Beyblade high school and boy with duel-hair, crimson red eyes, blue triangle face paint on each of his cheeks name Kai Hiwatari was walking into the school wearing, white collared shirt with a black tie, a blue jacket over the shirt, Black pants and black shows. He saw his three best friends, the boy with Raven long hair that's tied up, Golden tiger eyes and wearing the same uniform as Kai, his name is Ray Kon.

The boy next to Ray is wearing the same uniform, he has Orange hair and light blue eyes. He name is Brooklyn Masefield. Lastly a boy that is not in the uniform, his tie was undone, shirt unbutton showing a black tank top, and holes in his pants showing the boy's knees, he has White hair and kind of a blue/gray eyes (Me: I don't know what color his eyes are). His name his Bryan Kuznetsov.

"Hey Kai, what's up?" Ray asked waving to his friend, Kai and ray have been friends since Ray moved from China to Japan.

"Nothing much, just seeing everyone with a person they love just make me..." Kai couldn't finish what he was saying and looked at the sky.

"You miss her, don't you Kai?" Bryan asked he and Kai along with Brooklyn have been friends since elementary school before they meet Ray.

"Yeah, I do. I know you miss Tala, Bryan. " Kai said looking at him.

"I do. Ray misses Max" Bryan said pointing to the Neko - Jin.

"It's true, I do miss her. We know that Brooklyn miss Takaon" Ray said.

"You got me there" Brooklyn said, "But do you think that they would come back after what we did to them, when we were in middle school" he asked.

"You got a point, I still remember that day" Kai said.

***Flashback***

**It all started when Kai, Ray, Brooklyn and Bryan was in the 7th grade. They were with a four girls in the school garden having lunch. The girl had black hair and blue was wearing a red shirt, blue jeans and black boots sitting next to Kai eating her name is Amelia Silverman. She was in love with Kai more then all the other girls in the school even more then the cheerleaders that is in love with him. **

**The girl that is sitting next to Ray, had blond hair and baby blue eyes, wearing, a green shirt with orange overalls and sneakers. Her name is Max Tate, she loved Ray, then the soccer team that has a crush on him.**

**The girl that's sitting next to Brooklyn, has midnight blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a baseball cap backwards, yellow shirt, with a red jacket, blue shorts and sneakers, her name is Takao Granger, she loved Brooklyn more then the basketball team that was in love with him.**

**Lastly the girl that is sitting with Bryan, has red hair that he keeps down, Ice blue eyes, white shirt, blue jeans and blue and orange sneakers, her name is Tala Valkov, she loved Bryan more then the swim team that was in love with the guy.**

**"Amelia, there's something, me and the boys have to tell you and the girls" Kai said as he looked at her.**

**"What is it?" Amelia asked looking at her boyfriend.**

**The girls also looked at their boy friends.**

**"We never really planed on dating you guys, we only used you to make our ex-girlfriends jealous" Kai said.**

**"WHAT?!" The girls said. "But why?" Max asked with tears trying to come out of her eyes.**

**"Because you girls are so annoying" Bryan said, "Tala, you always talk about stupid stuff that no one gives a damn about" he said Tala was shocked at Bryan's words.**

**"Takao, you always eat, even in class you always eat, it drives everyone crazy, you are a big fat pig" Brooklyn said and Takao looked down and started to shake.**

**"Max, Your always happy about everything, for crying out loud, you have to have something besides the goofy smile of yours" Ray said and Max covered her eyes.**

**"Amelia, you always ignore people when they call you girly, ugly, faggot, or something about that, you have to do something about besides ignoring it" Kai said.**

**Before the boys knew it the girls slapped them in the face and ran out off the school with their bags. The next day the girls didn't show but, but their parents came down and talked to the whole school. They told the students that their daughter's have runned away, because the four boys was being rude to them and made them the laughing stock in the whole school. Kai and the three boys looked at each other and felt bad now.**

***End of Flashback***

"I can't believe we did that" Bryan said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, we didn't know they loved us that much" Ray said.

The bell rang and everyone went in the school. "Maybe, they will come back someday" Kai said as the four went in the school.

***Meanwhile***

At the airport a plane landed and four girls got off, One with long black hair in a high pony tail. One with Midnight blue long hair in a low pony tail. One with blond hair that is breaded. The last girl has a long red hair that was half of her hair up and the rest of her hair down.

"So, Takao, Tala, Maxie, ready to go back to school" the black haired girl asked.

"Ready Amelia" The three girls said as they got their belonging, went to the limo, got in and the driver took them the the high school.

* * *

BC: So what do you think?

Kai: Why, is Tyson, Max, and Tala girls?

BC: Because, I like them as girls.

Tyson: I like it.

Max: Me too.

Tala: Me three.

Bryan, Ray, and Brooklyn: Please review.

Tala: Remember if you don't like it, then don't read it.


End file.
